After the Kiss
by Jack4Kate
Summary: What happens between Jack and Kate after they kiss
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_It had been two days since Jack and Kate kissed in the jungle. They hadn't spoken to each other since,Jack was confused and angry about why Kate ran off when she kissed him. He was sitting on the beach thinking about the kiss when he heard footsteps behind him. Kate sat down next to Jack and she could tell he was thinking about something, probably the kiss. "Want to go for a walk with me Jack?" asked Kate looking at Jack. "Yeah ok," replied Jack thinking maybe now she can give me some answers._

"_Kate can I ask you something?" asked Jack stopping and looking at Kate. Kate stopped , looked at Jack and nodded. "Did you want to kiss me or did you just do it because you were upset?" asked Jack. "Yeah I did want to kiss you," answered Kate. "Did you want to kiss Sawyer?" asked Jack. "No I only kissed him so he could tell us where the inhalers were. But I wasn't thinking about him when I was kissing him and I was imagining him as someone else," replied Kate with a smile on her face which Jack loved. "Yeah who's that?" asked Jack. "Now that would be telling," replied Kate and she walked off. Half an hour later Jack stopped Kate, "What's wrong?" asked Kate looking into Jacks eyes. "Tell me who you were thinking of when you were kissing Sawyer?" asked Jack. "You really want to know even if I'm going to be embarrassed," said Kate. "Yes I won't tell anyone," said Jack giving her his puppy dog eyes which Kate loved. "Ok ok and I told you not to pull that face again you can persuade me to do anything with those eyes,I was thinking of you there you happy," admitted Kate. "Ok good ," said Jack walking off smiling._

_A few minutes later they were walking deeper into the jungle not knowing where they were going, "I'm sorry I ran Jack," apologised Kate. "Why did you run?" asked Jack. Kate just looked at him and carried on walking just then Kate and Jack were walking and then Kate fell down a muddy hill dragging Jack down with her. At one point both of them were hanging off a branch by their clothes and they fell out of their tops and carried on falling . When they finally got to the bottom Jack ended up on top of Kate. "So your going to tell me why you ran ?" asked Jack. "But ..."said Kate. "No buts I'm not moving until you tell me," interrupted Jack. "Fine,I ran because I was afraid," answered Kate. "Afraid of what?"asked Jack. "Of admitting that I loved you,"replied Kate afraid what he might react. "But you don't need to be afraid," said Jack. "Why?" asked Kate. "Because I love you," said Jack. They both looked into each others eyes and they both realised that neither of them had a top on. Jack looked down at Kate looking at her bra and remembering the last time he saw it when they were running away from wasps. Kate put her hands on Jacks chest and was looking at Jack. "So Jack, what's going to happen between us now, are we just going to carry on as normal or what?" asked Kate breaking the silence. "We could be a couple if you want us to be one?" asked Jack. "Yeah ok," answered an excited Kate. They looked into each others eyes and they kissed and Kate knew she wasn't going to run away from him again and she couldn't believe Jack was FINALLY her boyfriend. "Lets go find our tops then," said Kate. Jack nodded and got off Kate then helped her up. They saw their tops on branches on the hill they fell down. Kate and Jack got their tops and when they got to the top of the hill Jack put on his top and when Kate was starting to put hers on she was stopped by a voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you love," said a familiar voice. "Zech,"said Jack and Kate as they watched Zech walk out in front of them. "Jack tie Kate to that tree now or i'll kill both of you," ordered Zech. Jack did what he was told as he didn't want anything to happen to Kate. Zech then tied Jack up on the nearest tree and he then got out some rope and he started hitting Kate with the rope. Jack hated seeing Kate being hurt it was even worse hearing her scream in pain. Zech then started to hit her legs. Jack thought Zech was an evil man to do that to Kate.Zech then untied Jack and ran off with Kates top. Jack looked over at Kate who was shaking . Jack untied Kate and took off his own top and put it over Kate. He pulled her close to him and comforted her as she cried. After a few minutes they walked back to the caves to change clothes and they both decided to go out for a walk._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kate and Jack had been walking for about two hours when Jack asked Kate something that had been on his mind for ages and knew that it could ruin their relationship. "Uh, Kate can I ask you something?" Jack asked.**_

"_**Sure go ahead,"Kate said looking up at Jack seeing the look on his face that made her think the thing he wanted to ask her wasn't good.**_

"_**Do you love Sawyer?"Jack asked looking at Kate's shocked face.**_

"_**WHAT, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT, OF COURSE I DON'T, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Kate yelled storming off. "I do Kate,"Jack said. Only to hear her scream and a splash.**_

_**Jack ran through the jungle to find a beautiful waterfall with a huge lake. He saw that Kate in the river but she was sinking. Jack quickly took off his shoe, socks, shirt and trousers and dove into the lake after Kate. Five minutes later Jack lay Kate in a cave he found behind the waterfall. He just looked at her, he didn't know what to do, within minutes he had been able to upset her and make her angry and save her life. Kate woke up ten minute later. She was drenched so she decided to let her clothes dry by taking them off and laying them down next to her. When Jack turned to look at Kate he realised that she had taken her shoes,socks, trousers and top off to get them dry. **_

"_**Kate I'm ...,"Jack started to say before Kate interrupted him.**_

"_**Don't Jack, I know how you feel , I just didn't know that you felt like that. I understand that you don't trust me,"Kate said looking out through the waterfall.**_

"_**I love you Kate, I should have you known you didn't love him,I'm sorry,"Jack apologised putting on his puppy dog eyes. "Oh, come on that's not fair, fine love you too,"Kate said finally giving in. As Kate was sitting opposite Jack she leaned in to kiss him, catching Jack by surprise , he kissed her back pushing her towards him closer than before.**_

_**When they broke apart for air Kate turned around so she had her back to Jack but she was sitting in between his legs. They stayed like that for ages until Kate broke the silence. "Jack, if we ever leave this island will you stay by me whatever happens,"Kate said seriously looking up at Jack.**_

"_**Of course, I'll even pay your bail money so I could have you with me forever,"Jack said smiling. Kate leaned into Jack to kiss him as a thank you which involved her stretching her neck. After I while Jack noticed that Kate was shivering, he put his arms around her to warm her up. Kate leaned in and to her surprise fell asleep. Jack noiced this and put his knees up and put Kate's legs to the side of his right leg so he was holding her as if she was a baby. He fell asleep soon after that.**_

_**When Jack woke up the sun was already shining outside, Kate was still asleep resting her head against his chest as if looking for comfort. Her arm went over to his arm. Then suddenly she gasped and pressed her hand against Jack's arm, still asleep, it was like she was having a nightmare, she went pale straight away. Jack saw Kate's sudden grip on his arm and was starting to worry about what Kate was dreaming about, he then decided that minute that Kate was sleeping in his tent from now on so he could see whether this happens again. Then another weird thing happened she moved her legs so they were up close to her chest, she then got her ather hand and dug her nails into her leg and moving her hand down her leg leaving a scratch.**_

_**Jack decided that it was time he woke her up. "Kate, Kate wake up,"Jack whispered shaking Kate a little. She didn't wake up. "Kate, come on Kate (starting to get worried) wake up, come on," Jack said. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_**Kate woke up a few minutes later shaking. "Kate are you ok?" asked Jack. "Yeah why whouldn't I be, what's happened to my legs ?" asked Kate rubbing her legs. "You had a nightmare thats all ,shall we head back everyones probally wondering where we got to?" replied Jack. "Yeah and Jack when we walk onto the beach you don't have to if you don't want to but do you want to hold hands when we walk on the beach?" asked Kate. Jack smiled and nodded " like a proper couple," said Jack. Kate put her clothes back on and they swam back to the other side of the river . They walked back on the beach holding hands , "hey look everybody ,Kate and Jack are back and they are holding hands," informed Walt. "Thanks for that Walt,"said Kate grinning and sqeezing Jacks hand. "Where were you two all night?" asked Hurley. "We were searching for fruit," replied Kate looking up at Jack and smiling remembering what happenned. "I'll see you later Jack I'm going to change into some new clothes," said Kate and she walked off towards her tent she could feel Jack's eyes on her as she walked off ,when she turned around she could see that it was Jack smiling at her. She mouthed to Jack to meet her in her tent later that night which he replied with a thumbs up. As Kate walked into her tent she found Sawyer looking through her clothes. "SAWYER GET OUT!" shouted Kate.**_

"_**Uh Jack I just heard Kate shouting from her tent she shouted get out Sawyer," said Hurley, "what has he done now?" asked Jack and he ran off before Hurley could answer. When Jack ran into Kates tent she found Kate trying to push Sawyer away from her clothes , but she wasn't having much luck.Just then Sawyer pushed Kate hard in the stomach which knocked her onto the floor "STOP PUSHING ME KATE!" shouted Sawyer. "HOW DARE YOU PUSH KATE OVER GET OUT NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET EVER COMING IN HERE!" threatened Jack. Sawyer looked at Kate then to Jack and he walked out of the tent. Jack walked over to where Kate was lying and helped her up. "Why was he looking through your clothes?" asked Jack. "Oh I don't maybe because he's a pervet," said Kate which made Jack laugh. "So do you want me to go outside while you change?" asked Jack. "Nah can't be bothered now," said Kate. She then surprised Jack with a kiss which Jack found that Kate was pushing down hard on Jack making him lie down on her bed .**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**When Kate woke up in Jack's arms yet again, she got the shock of her life. A boar was standing at the end of her and Jack's make-up bed eating Jack's shirt from yesterday. "Uh Jack, you might want to wake up,"Kate said poking Jack in the chest. "What," Jack asked noticing the boar and rubbing his chest. The boar moved closer to the couple. Jack put his arm around Kate and squeezed her shoulder. Kate leaned in towards Jack. The boar went up to Kate and bit her hand and ran off. "OW!"Kate shouted putting her bleeding hand in her mouth.  
"Kate let me take a look at that,"Jack said taking Kate's hand out of her mouth and looking at it. "It'll be fine,"Jack said still holding Kate's hand. **

"**Thanks,"Kate said leaning in to kiss Jack the shock making him fall backwards.**

"**Arhhhhh, don't you make a perfect couple, now Kate where were we yesterday before we were rudely interrupted, oh yeah you were pushing me. Now it's time for pay back," Sawyer said pulling out a knife.**

" **Sawyer what are you going to do,"Kate asked looking worried leaning into Jack pulling the blanket over her. Sawyer grabbed the blanket surprised to see Kate in her underwear. Jack noticing this grabbed his other shirt from next to him and putting it over Kate. While Kate laid her face in his chest, her hair hiding her scared face. She didn't want to know what Sawyer was going to do.**

"**Kate don't hide away," Sawyer said pushing Kate's hair away from her face with the knife. He then nade her turn on her back, which made her go on top of Jack, Sawyer then made a cut in Kate's back with the knife all the way down to the her underwear cutting her bra strap. **

"**ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"Kate screamed.**

"**Now I think we're even," Sawyer said grinning and walking out of the tent.**

**Jack immediatly grabbed his medical bag as soon as he put Kate on the floor and started to dab at the blood, when he cleared the blood he managed to stich Kate up because by this point Kate had fallen asleep. The same thing that happened at the waterfall happened again. While asleep Kate grabbed Jack's arm and realising she said "Plz don't hurt me, plz no stop," this turned Jack's head immediatly and he started to wake Kate up. Within seconds he had managed to wake her up. **

"**Kate do you mind telling me what you were dreaming about because you said in your sleep 'plz don't hurt me, plz no stop'" Jack said looking concerned.**

**Kate immediatly looked in her bag to find another bra, when she found one she took her broken one off and put her other one on. Jack looked at her wondering why she won't tell him. "Kate, tell me," Jack said grabbing Kate's shoulder and turning her towards him as she started to put her hands in her top. Kate looked into Jack's eyes and sighed. "It's nothing just something that happened ages ago, way into the past. You don't want to know," Kate said turning back round. For the first time Jack noticed scars on Kate's back, he put his fingers over them which made Kate flinch. They were burn marks. " Kate you're not leaving until you tell me," Jack said getting up and walking over to Kate and sitting in front of her.**

"**Fine, the dream was about my step-dad. When I was thirteen he came into my room and started to get in my bed, he did this every night until I was sixteen until I had the courage to stand up to him. He got angry and tried to kill me, he turned me onto my back and lit a match and put on my back, I managed to get it out but then the next night he came again but he attacked me and tied me up. He put me in his truck and drove me to our local farm, he dumped me there in the freezing cold in a thin top and shorts. He drove off and left me to get home on my own. Since then I've been having these dreams,"Kate said looking into the distance with a tear rolling down her face.**

"**Omg, Kate I can't believe it, don't worry nothing like that will ever happen again, I'll protect you,"Jack replied hugging Kate.**

**Kate and Jack spent the rest of the day chatting about their past. " I love you Kate,"Jack said.**

"**I love you too,"Kate replied smiling. Kate surprised Jack again by leaning into kiss him. Kate pushed Jack to the ground and slid off his shirt, she then began kissing him again. You can guess what happened next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**It has been one month since Kate found Sawyer in her tent and she still hasn't gotten over it. When Jack saw Kate sitting on the floor he decided to go over and have a chat with her but when he was halfway, she got up and ran off with her hand over her mouth. "SUN!"shouted Jack, Sun ran over to Jack, "what's wrong?" asked a worried Sun. "Do you know what's wrong with Kate because I just saw her run off into the jungle covering her mouth with her hand?" asked Jack. "No I don't sorry," replied Sun she then patted him on the shoulder and walked off in search of Kate.**

**Kate walked into the room in the hatch where they kept all of the food and found a pregnancy test,she had been wondering if she was pregnant for two weeks now because she has been sick every morning without fail. When she was getting the test out of the box she got caught by Sun. "Kate what are you doing?" asked Sun. "Sun I think i'm pregnant i've been sick every morning," explained Kate. "Does Jack know?" asked Sun "No please don't tell him," begged Kate. "I won't, go and do the test then," said Sun.**

**Jack walked over to Charlie who was gathering wood, "hey Charlie,need any help?" asked Jack. "Yeah sure what's wrong Jack?" asked Charlie. "I'm just worried about Kate,I saw her before running into the forest with her hand over her mouth," explained a worried Jack. "She'll be fine don't worry," replied Charlie. Jack wished he could believe Charlie but he couldn't help worrying about Kate.**

"**Sun, I'm pregnant,but I must be a month pregnant because I haven't slept with Jack since I caught Sawyer in my tent," said Kate. "I guess you are, Congratulations anyway i've got to go I promised Jin i'll go fishing with him i'll see you later," said Sun. Kate looked at the test and couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She hid the boxand test and she went out to see Jack. "Hey Jack Kates coming over," said Charlie pointing Jack in Kates direction. Jack turned around and saw Kate walking over to him but when she was about half way across the beach, she fell to the floor with her hand on her stomach. "KATE!" shouted Jack and he ran to where Kate was on her knees on the floor. "Whats wrong Kate?" asked Jack. "I just felt dizzy," replied Kate. Then Jack noticed that Kate still had her hand on her stomach. "Kate whats wrong with your stomach?" asked a worried Jack. "I've just got stomach ache i've had it for a couple of days now," replied Kate. Jack helped Kate up and walked over to Kates tent which he moved into recently."Kate can I ask you something?" asked Jack. Kate nodded, "are you pregnant?" asked Jack. "No," lied Kate and she hated that she was lying to Jack. "Ok I think your going to be fine just take it easy for a couple of days ok," said Jack. "I'm going to sleep see you in the morning," said Kate. Jack watched Kate get into their bed and wriggling about trying to get comfy, and when she finally got comfy she slid down the bed, so she was only on a bit of her pillow, which Jack thought was funny. The next day Kate woke up to Jack snoring next to her, she decided to go for a shower before anybody else got there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kate had been walking in the jungle for about an hour when she tripped over root. "YOWWWWWWW!"Kate yelled grabbing her ankle. "Great, now I've got to find Jack," Kate started limping towards the caves, she also had to tell Jack that she was 1 month pregnant.When Kate finally got to the caves after limping all the way to the caves she noticed Jack in his cave looking through his bag.**

"**HI Kate, come over here,"Jack called out spotting his girlfriend as Kate was standing still he didn't notice her limping. When Kate was half way between the caves and Jack's cave she had a shooting pain in her stomach which made her grab the cave wall and put her hand over her stomach.**

"**Kate are you alright?"Jack asked running over to Kate who was still clutching her belly. "Come on, come over here" leading Kate to his cave.**

"**I sprained my ankle,"Kate said still holding her hand over her stomach.**

"**Ok (grabbing a bandage, seeing Kate turn away and bit her lip) ok that's done what else is wrong?"Jack asked.**

"**OH, uh I don't know how to tell you this but I'm 1 month pregnant, and it's yours, obviously, but there's one problem,"Kate said having the shooting pain in her belly again, this time grabbing onto Jack's arm.**

"**What wrong, is something wrong with the baby?"Jack said leading Kate to two aeroplane seats and sat her down on one and sitting next to her.**

"**I keep having shooting pains in my stomach and everytime this happens I feel all faint,"Kate replied leaning into Jack for a hug. "Ok let me sort you out, lie down here and pull up your top," Jack said as he put his hand on her belly.**

"**Ooooooooh,"Kate jumped.**

"**What?"Jack asked.**

"**Your hands are cold," Kate said laughing making Jack laugh. He felt around her belly and grabbed some ice and went to put it on Kate's belly.**

"**Don't you dare,"Kate warned grabbing Jack's wrist."Hey give me one of the ice,"Kate said grinning,and grabbing the ice and putting it down his top. "Why you little,"Jack said "Take these medicine every day for a week and you should be feeling fine in no time, do you want to go to our 'secret' place,"Jack said winking.**

"**Sure already got my bikini on,but your going to have to help me there 'cos of my leg,"Kate said grinning and grabbing onto Jack's shoulder. Jack put his arm around Kate's back and resting his hand on her hip they were halfway into the jungle when they saw Sawyer. "Alright Kate, I see you survived the knife incident, that's too bad I'm going to have to cut your stomach this time," Sawyer threatened. Kate and Jack stared at each other and Jack put his right hand over Kate's belly. "Just leave me alone Sawyer,"Kate sobbed turning into Jack.**

"**I will on one condition,"Sawyer said with a cheeky grin.**

"**What's that?"Jack asked.**

"**Kate has got to kiss me in front of Jack," Sawyer said.**

"**Oh god, just do it Kate and get it over with,"Jack said. Kate limped over to Sawyer and stood there. Sawyer leaned in for a kiss that went on longer than Kate wanted. When Kate broke away she turned her head towards Jack and Sawyer went in to kiss Kate's neck, Kate started to sob and reached out her hand towards Jack which Jack took and he squeezed her hand.**

**But Sawyer decided to take it furthur he slipped his hand up Kate's top which made Kate squeeze Jack's hand harder. Sawyer moved his hand up Kate's stomach. This was all Jack could take seeing Kate crying for being so uncomfortable, he walked over to Sawyer and pushed him away. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN SHE'S PREGNANT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"Jack yelled at Sawyer.**

"**What,how could you do this to me Kate?"Sawyer said walking off.**

"**I'm sorry Jack, I would have prefered it to have been you, I love you not him,"Kate sobbed breaking down in Jack's arms. Jack kissed Kate and they carried on their walk to the waterfall.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**When they got to the waterfall they put their bags down and they started to get their clothes off and then they jumped into the river towards the waterfall. Jack was surprised to see Kate in her bikini and he was even more surprised to see that she had a little baby bump. They swam behind the waterfall and just looked at the waterfall. But Kate could feel Jack staring at her, "what's the matter Jack?" asked Kate. "What makes you think something's wrong?" replied Jack. "Your staring," replied Kate. "It's just I can't believe we're finally a couple, and we're having a baby together on an island," said an excited Jack. Kate swam over to Jack so she was in front of him, she put her hands around his neck. "So your glad that we're having a baby?" asked Kate. "Of course I am,I can't wait,"replied Jack. Kate smiled and gave Jack a kiss. "We better start heading back in case people start getting worried,"said Kate starting to swim away but was stopped by Jack grabbing her arm. "Kate I love you," said Jack, "I love you to," replied Kate they looked at each other for a few seconds and then they swam to the edge of the river and started to get dressed.**

**15 minutes later Jack and Kate got to the beach and gave each other a quick kiss before they headed their separate ways. Jack watched Kate walk over to her tent and disappear into it. He then turned around and headed towards the hatch but he was stopped by someone calling out his name. He stopped and started heading in the direction of the person shouting to him. He walked into a clearing and started looking around then he heard a rustling of leaves and Ana stood there looking at him. "Hey Jack," said Ana, "hi Ana," said Jack. They both sat down and started talking to each other about life on the island.**

**Kate came out of her tent and walked over to Claire one of her best friends on the island. "Hey Claire hows Aaron?" asked Kate. "Fine how you doing?" asked Claire. Just then Kate was on her knees holding her stomach in pain. "What's wrong Kate?" asked Claire. "My stomach it hurts,Claire i'll see you later i'm going to tell Jack,"explained Kate. Claire nodded and helped Kate up and watched her walk into the jungle. Kate was walking for about 5 minutes when the pain stopped,Kate stopped for a second rubbing her stomach and decided to tell Jack about it anyway. She walked into a clearing when she saw Jack and Ana leaning into kiss each other. "WHAT'S GOING ON"shouted Kate. Jack and Ana turned and looked at Kate. Jack got up and started walking towards Kate, "Kate this isn't what it looks like Ana leaned in first," explained Jack reaching out for Kates arm looking into her eyes,looking at her ,as tears rolled down her face. Kate pushed Jacks hand away and shouted "STAY AWAY FROM ME!". Kate turned around and ran into the jungle towards the hatch.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**At the hatch the alarm was beeping and Kate was asleep at the computer when Jack came in and typed in the numbers and pressed execute. Jack gently put his hands on Kate's shoulders which made Kate wake up. As soon as Kate saw Jack she got up and ran out of the hatch, Jack followed her and grabbed her arm to stop her from going anywhere. "What do you want from me?What's so wrong with me for you to kiss Ana,"Kate sobbed before managing to get her arm out of Jack's hand. "It's over,"Kate said and then walking off. Jack followed her only to find her lying on the floor, she had fainted. "KATE! It's all my fault,"Jack yelled picking Kate up and taking her to the hatch and laying her down on the bed.**

**Jack gave Kate some medicine and put a flannel over her head. Ten minutes later Kate woke up. "Leave me alone Jack, I don't want to talk to you,"Kate said standing up, steadying herself and walking off. When Jack looked at the bed he saw blood on the covers, Kate had lost the baby. Kate was at the beach when Sawyer walked up to her. "Leave me alone Sawyer,"Kate said looking up at him.**

"**Come on Kate, I can see that your upset about something, let me take you for a walk?"Sawyer asked.**

"**Fine,I'm in need for cheering up,"Kate said smiling up at Sawyer. Sawyer and Kate were walking on the beach for about half an hour when they decided to light a fire as it was already dark. When they finished the fire they sat next to each other and Sawyer handed Kate a vodka bottle. "Thanks,"Kate said already knowing that she had lost the baby as she had seen the blood. Kate drank the whole bottle in one drink. Sawyer and Kate spent ages chatting and drinking, so by the time midnight came they were very drunk. "So Kate, I'm sorry about what happened earlier,"Sawyer apologised.**

"**It's alright,"Kate said smiling. She did something next that shocked them both, Kate leaned in to kiss Sawyer, he returned the kiss. Within minutes Kate was on top of Sawyer kissing him. But she knew it was only rebound but she couldn't help starting to feel something for Sawyer, she didn't know what though. **

**Back at the hatch Jack was also drinking Vodka and was watching TV which Sayid managed to fix the day before. Ana came in minutes later. "Hi, Jack did I cause you any trouble. I'm sorry?"Ana asked sitting next to Jack.**

"**Me and Kate broke up,"Jack said staring into the distance and handing Ana some Vodka. Also by midnight they both were drunk and before Jack could think he leaned in to kiss Ana, who to get back at Kate kissed him back. They both slept on the couch for the rest of the night. The same happened between Kate and Sawyer.**

**About a week later Kate again woke up in Sawyer's arms but this was in Kate's tent. Everyone knew what had happened between Kate and Jack , everyone also knew that Kate was with Sawyer now and Jack was with Ana. The survivors also knew that these relationships won't last and Jack and Kate would be together again but no-one knew when.**

"**Sawyer can we go for a walk,"Kate said smiling.**

"**Sure, I love you Kate,"Sawyer replied.  
"I love you too,"Kate said kissing Sawyer but not knowing whether she meant it or not. One mile in Kate stopped Sawyer and they climbed into a little cave that they found a couple of days ago. "That's better now some privacy,"Kate sighed and raising her eyebrows at Sawyer. "Ooooooh Kate,"Sawyer said smiling. Kate leaned in to kiss Sawyer but this was way longer than she had kissed anyone before not even Jack. When Sawyer kissed her neck Kate whispered into his neck "I do love you Jack, I mean it,". "WHAT, YOU CALLED ME JACK!" Sawyer yelled.**

"**I'm sorry,"Kate said knowing that all she wanted to be right now was with Jack.They both decided to go to the hacth**

**When they were walking to the hatch ,Sawyer and Kate fell down a trap set by 'The Others' and when they landed they found that they were in this some kind of prison. "Sawyer don't let these people hurt me,"Kate muttered noticing all the people around them and thinking that she was never going to see Jack again. "Don't worry I won't,"Sawyer replied hugging Kate. Back at the beach Sun was running towards Jack who was fixing his make-shift tent. "JACK, JACK!" Sun called out. Jack turned around and walked up to Sun. "Sun what's wrong?"Jack asked.**

"**Kate's missing, she went off into the jungle with Sawyer this morning and they havn't been seen since, her jacket was found next to a tree about a mile in,"Sun explained. "Is this hers, just had to make sure."**

"**Yeah it's hers, thanks Sun. I'm going to find her. We might not be dating anymore but that dosn't mean I don't love her and if I'm lucky I might win her back because I know she still has feelings for me,"Jack said grabbing his backpack and running into the jungle.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"**Well what have we got here,looks like we got ourselves some prisoners," said a voice Kate knew too well,it was Zech. "What do you want with us Zech?" asked Kate. "To teach you a lesson,and nice to see you Kate last time I saw you,you were with Jack and he was on top of you," replied Zech. Sawyer looked at Kate and then to Zech,he didn't know that they met again after Zech took Kate hostage. "Please let me go i've just lost my baby," begged Kate. "Awww to bad,i'm still not going to let you go," said Zech. Zech grabbed Kate and Sawyer and put Sawyer in one room and Kate in another room.**

**Jack had been running for at least half an hour when he bumped into Ana. "Hey Jack," said Ana leaning into kiss Jack but Jack turned his head. "Whats wrong Jack?" asked Ana. "I can't go out with you anymore,I still love Kate," explained Jack. "Is it because Kate and Sawyer were taken hostage by Zech?" asked Ana. "How did you know about that?" asked Jack. "Because I set the trap,I'm sorry Jack but I work with The Others," explained Ana. "Take me to her now or else," threatened Jack. "Or what?" asked Ana. "You 'll wish you never been born that's what," said Jack.Ana nodded and started walking off,Jack followed her until Ana stopped infront of a hidden door. Five minutes later Ana walked Jack into an empty room.Ana then walked off and pushed Sawyer into the room into the corner, then she walked out and pushed Kate in. When Kate saw Jack she ran up to him and gave him a big hug which Sawyer didn't like . "Kate what are you doing?" asked Sawyer. "Hugging Jack why?" asked Kate letting go of Jack. "Can you not do that," replied Sawyer. "You can't tell me what to do," said Kate starting to get angry. "Yes I can because I'm your boyfriend and I tell you what to do you understand?" asked Sawyer. "No it's over Sawyer I don't like it when people tell me what to do," replied Kate. "You liked it when Jack told you what to do," said Sawyer. "Well that was different," said Kate. "How is it different?" asked Sawyer. "Because I like it when Jack does it I don't like it when you do it," replied Kate getting annoyed. "Whys that?" asked an angry Sawyer. "Because I LOVE JACK OK!" shouted Kate. Everybody had a shocked look on their faces then Jack grabbed Kates hand and sqeezed it. **

"**Let them go?" asked Jack. Ana nodded and watched all of them walk out of the door when they got out of the door into the jungle, Sawyer turned around and slapped Kate across the face and ran off. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**Kate are you alright?"Jack asked looking at Kate's shocked face.**

"**Yeah,just a bit shocked that's all,it stings a bit though"Kate replied with her hand on her cheek.**

"**Let me take a look at it,(holding Kate's face in his hands) you'll be fine I'll just put a block of ice on it later, you sure you're alright?"Jack asked.**

"**Yeah lets go to the beach, sink in the sand,"Kate said looking up at Jack and giving him a kiss. "I love you Jack, just don't cheat on me again,"**

"**I love you too, I will never do that it didn't mean anything,"Jack said before walking off hand in hand with Kate towards the beach.**

**Before they got to the beach Sawyer came walking towards the jungle storming towards Kate. "Kate, if I can't have you neither can Jack,"Sawyer said angrily. He then put his hands around Kate's neck and pushed her towards a tree each second his grip getting tighter. He started to lift Kate up off her feet. Jack grabbed Sawyer's arm and managed to pull him of Kate, Sawyer running into the jungle. Jack helped Kate up and started rubbing her back as she got her breath back. "Are you alright?"Jack asked looking at Kate.**

"**Yeah, do you mind if I sleep in the hatch tonight, I don't want to sleep on the beach where Sawyer is?"Kate asked looking at Jack as if pleadingly him to say yes.**

"**Of course you can, in fact I'll stay with you, to make sure Sawyer dosn't come in and I'll get Hurley to look after the button,"Jack replied grinning.**

"**Oooooooohhh Jack," Kate said winking at him and they started walking off towards the hatch arm in arm.**

**Next morning Kate woke up lying on Jack's chest with his arm around her, she snuggled in and fell asleep but a new nightmare had just started. She grabbed Jack's arm opposite her as if looking for comfort. She woke up seconds later in a pool of sweat. She was shivering as well like she had just been drenched with freezing water. Jack woke up and noticed that Kate was shivering and pulled the quilt over Kate and put his other arm around her. About an hour later both of them woke up, Jack sat up so Kate was sitting in front of him leaning on him. She had the quilt covering her noticing her clothes on the floor. She saw a note on the bedside table addressed to her. "What's this?"Kate asked picking up the letter and showing it to Jack.**

"**I dunno open it,"Jack said looking confused. Kate found a letter inside and read the note out loud. "**Dear Kate, this isn't over, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do. Meet me in the jungle 1/2 a mile in at 12:00pm. Wear that green top of yours that shows too much and goes just above your stomach. If you don't come Jack will suffer. Love you. S**"Kate read shaking, she couldn't take it anymore she just burst into tears.**

"**Kate are you going to go?"Jack asked hugging Kate.**

"**Yeah I'll have to, otherwise he'll hurt you,"Kate said, smiling up at Jack and then falling back on the covers and putting her hand on her head. Jack smiled and put his hand on her head and moved it backwards pushing her hair back. He leaned in to kiss her, they stayed like that for about 5 minutes when they needed air. " I better get going then, see what he wants,"Kate said leaning down for her bra, then her deodorant. She picked up her green top and carefully put it on as her back was still a bit saw after the fall yesterday. "Do you want help with that?"Jack asked helping Kate with her top and then kissing her on the neck, which made Kate turn around and kiss him on the lips.**

**Half an hour later Kate was walking through the jungle to where Sawyer said they'd meet. As she walked up she saw Sawyer standing there. "Sawyer what do you want?"Kate asked. **

"**You,"Sawyer replied grabbing Kate and pushing her towards him. He kissed her on the lips. Kate was the first to brake free. "Sawyer I can't do this, I'm with Jack,"Kate muttered with her forehead resting on his forehead.**

"**Just one snog won't hurt," Sawyer said in the voice he knew Kate loved. **

"**Fine just the one,"Kate said giving in knowing that if she didn't Sawyer would hurt Jack. Sawyer leaned in for the romantic snog which Kate returned and ended up with Sawyer pushing Kate to a tree and put his hand on the tree for support.**

**They kissed for about 10 minutes when Sawyer moved down to her neck and started kissing her neck. Kate closed her eyes imagining what Jack would say if he knew what was happening. It was the time again where she started to have feelings for Sawyer, she couldn't help it. But she knew she'd stay with Jack and she'd do what Sawyer asked as long as Jack didn't get hurt. "Sawyer, why are you doing this? Kate whispered in between kisses. "I love you, you can still see Jack but you've got to keep coming here to me, if you want him to live. Our little secret,come on Kate live a little,"Sawyer whispered and then kissing Kate on her neck making her head turn towards her left . She felt bad but it she was only doing this to save Jack.**

" **Sawyer I can't do that,"Kate said. **

"**Don't worry I won't,"Sawyer said . He picked Kate up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He and climbed up a rope ladder to a hidden tree house, where he put Kate down on a bed he had set up earlier. Kate leaned into kiss him again knowing it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. About three hours later Kate woke in Sawyer's arms. She gently turned over so she was on top of him and kissed his cheek. "I better go, Jack will be worrying where I am, same time same place tomorrow,"Kate whispered in to Sawyers ear.**

"**Wait,"Sawyer said while Kate was sitting on the edge of the bed. "One last snog until tomorrow,"Sawyer said grinning. **

"**Fine,"Kate said grinning and leaned into kiss Sawyer. Ten minutes later Kate and Sawyer were climbing down the rope ladder. " See you later Sawyer," Kate said in a flirty way.**

"**See you later Freckles,"Sawyer said giving Kate a quick kiss before she walked off into the jungle. He had done it, he had made her love him and Jack. She was cheating on Jack without even realising it.**

**When Kate got to the hatch, she saw Jack sitting on the couch. "Hi, Jack,"Kate said leaning into kiss Jack on the cheek making Jack jump and coming around to sit next to him.**

"**Hi, how did it go? Did he hurt you?"Jack asked. turning towards Kate.**

"**No, he didn't, I have to go every day at the same time same place, from now until he says when otherwise your a dead man,"Kate said seriously. She leaned and rested her head on his chest for a hug and then rested her head on his lap and fell asleep. Jack rested his hand on her shoulder. Kate was thinking whether she should tell Jack that she had to sleep with Sawyer. She decided she would. "Uh Jack, Sawyer made me sleep with him and kiss him when I met him,"Kate said seriously.**

"**WHAT, HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Jack shouted."So he did hurt you,"**

"**No, he didn't I wanted to, I had too otherwise you were going to die,"Kate replied.**

"**You wanted to huh, great do you love him?"Jack said not really wanting to know the answer.**

"**No, I love you, in fact I'm going to tell him now that I can't do this anymore,"Kate getting up and walking out of the hatch. She saw Sawyer standing next to a tree. Sawyer noticed her and gave her a kiss. "Sawyer I can't do this, I can't cheat on Jack, I can't I love him,"Kate said.**

"**Then you die,"Sawyer said angrily sticking an arrow into Kate's stomach and running off.**

"**JACKKKKK HELLPPPPPPPP MEE!"Kate shouted falling to the ground. Jack came running out and saw Kate lying on the floor holding an arrow. "Kate,"Jack said running over towards Kate and carefully pulling the arrow out of Kate. He picked up Kate and took her to the bed in the hatch where his medical bag was kept.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Jack lay Kate down on the bed and got his medical bag and started looking throught it for some bandages. Jack got some bandages and cut a piece of it off rolled it up and put it on her wounds,he then put another bandage around her waist over the rollded up bandage. "Jack?"asked Kate, "Yeah Kate," replied Jack. "I'm not going to die am I ?" asked Kate, "No your not I'm not going to let that happen,I'll be right back i've got to get some water for you," explained Jack. Kate nodded and watched Jack leave the bedroom, about fifteen minutes later Sawyer walked in. "Hi Kate now you know what will happen when you don't do what I say,so we are going to carry on meeting at the same place same time starting from tomorrow,do you understand?" asked Sawyer. "Yeah," replied Kate. "Ok, just give me a quick kiss before Doc gets back," said Sawyer. Kate nodded and Sawyer leaned in to kiss her 2 minutes later Sawyer left.**

**By the time Jack came back Kate was crying, "what's wrong Kate?" asked a concerned Jack. " Sawyer came in he said now I now what will happen when I don't do what he tells me to do,and that I have to carry on meeting him,"Kate cried. "As much as it hurts that i'm saying this I think you will have to go through with it," said Jack. Kate nodded and put her hand up and pulled Jack to her giving him a kiss.**

**The next day Kate woke up again in Jacks arms, she couldn't help wish that she wished she wasn't on the plane and then she won't be in this mess. "Jack Jack," said Kate waking Jack up. "Yeah," said Jack. "I've got to go i'll grab something to eat on the way, even though i'll probally throw it up later," explained Kate. Jack nodded and watched Kate walk of to do he dosn't want to know what with Sawyer. Kate grabbed an apple and started eating it on the way to Sawyer and Hers meeting place. When she got there Sawyer wasn't there. About five minutes later Sawyer came walking towards Kate and when he got there he gave her a kiss. Kate couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying the kiss and she wrapped her arms around Sawyers neck. She was thinking maybe it wasn't so bad meeting Sawyer every day. They climbed up to the treehouse and they carried on kissing. "Remember what we did the other day?" asked Sawyer. "Yeah I remember let's do it again," replied Kate taking her top off and kissing Sawyer. Sawyer was shocked about what Kate said he thought he might have to force her to do it. Two hours later Kate was lying this time with Sawyer. "Uh Kate can I ask you something?" asked Sawyer. "Yeah sure," replied Kate rubbing Sawyers chest. "Why did you want to sleep with me without me forcing you?" asked Sawyer. "Because I think it's not going to be that bad seeing you every day,behinds Jacks back," replied Kate kissing Sawyer. "I better get going see you tomrrow" said Kate. "I think i'll change the rules about us meeting," said Sawyer watching Kate put her clothes on. "Yeah whats that?" asked Kate. "We will meet more than once a day, and you've got to do everything I tell you to do got it?" asked Sawyer. "Yeah when shall we next meet?" asked Kate. "At 9pm tonight come straight up to the treehouse," replied Sawyer, Kate nodded and gave Sawyer a quick kiss and climbed down the ladder towards the hatch. She couldn't believe that she enjoyed cheating on Jack and that she was starting to love Sawyer as well as Jack. Kate walked into the bedroom to find Jack sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. "Hey Jack," said Kate, "hey Kate you ok?" asked Jack. "I'm fine why wouldn't I be and Sawyer said I have to meet him twice a day," explained Kate. Jack could tell that Kate had changed from this morning. Jack walked off towards the beach. Kate lay down on the bed and took a nap. Three hours later Kate woke up to find a note on the floor,she picked it up and read **

**Dear Kate,**

**Meet me at 6pm at our secret place I can't wait till 9 where your black skirt and a tight top.**

**Love the person your cheating on Jack with XX**

**Kate read and reread the note and she couldn't help smiling she tucked the note in her jeans pocket and went off in the jungle towards her tent to get ready. Ten minutes later Kate walked onto the beach towards her tent. When she got inside she found her black skirt and tight top lying on her bed. She got changed and when she was just fixing her hair Jack walked in. "Why are you all dressed up?" asked a suspicious Jack. "Uh nothing I just wanted to see what it looked like on me anyway i've got to go see you later," replied Kate. "I thought you had nothing planned," said Jack. "I'm just meeting Sun bye," said Kate and she walked off quickly so Jack won't ask anymore questions. Fifteen minutes later Kate was waiting for Sawyer in the treehouse and when he finally came she gave him a kiss. "So why couldn't you wait till 9?" asked Kate, "I don't need a reason to see my girlfriend now do I?" asked Sawyer. "I'm not your girlfriend," said Kate. This made Sawyer angry and he pushed Kate to the back of the treehouse by her throat. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sawyer yelled. "I said i'm not your girlfriend," replied Kate. "THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE I THOUGHT YOU LIKED COMING HERE!" shouted Sawyer. "I'm here because I enjoy it I don't know why but for some reason I like cheating on Jack,and I'm not your girlfriend because I've already got a boyfriend," replied Kate. "I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND, ME AND JACK ARE YOUR BOYFRIENDS GOT IT YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL DO WHEN YOU DON'T DO WHAT I WANT NOW THIS IS A WARNING!" shouted Sawyer and he punched Kate in the face and pushed her on the floor, where she hit her head. "Sawyer stop STOP!" shouted Kate pushing Sawyer off her and she walked down the ladder and ran off to the hatch.**

**Kate ran to the hatch and fell on the bed and started crying. Jack walked into the bedroom and saw Kate crying. "Whats wrong Kate?" asked Jack rubbing her back. "Just my eye hurts," replied Kate. "Let me look at it," said Jack and he turned Kate over and he was shocked to see that she had a black eye. "Who did this to you?" asked Jack. "Sawyer," replied Kate. "Why?" asked Jack, "because I made him mad," replied Kate. "How did you make him mad?" asked Jack. "I don't want to talk about it," replied Kate and she hugged Jack wondering what made her think she enjoyed cheating on Jack.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Three days later Kate found the final note. "**Dear Kate, meet me at the bottom of the ladder now, love you, S XXX" **Kate got up and without thinking left the note on the bed and ran off to her and Sawyer's secret place. Jack came in minutes later, when he saw the note, he frowned and read it. He read it again and again about five times. He power-walked out of the hatch to where Kate was, half a mile in. Remembering the first note.**

**When Kate got to the 'secret' place she found Sawyer standing there. Kate was glad that her black eye had gone down otherwise she wouldn't have come. "Hi, Sawyer, what do you want now?"Kate asked.**

"**You know what,"Sawyer said grinning and grabbing Kate's hand and pushing her towards him and then towards a tree. "Ow,"Kate said rubbing her head.**

"**What's wrong?"Sawyer asked.**

"**Just banged my head, but I'll be fine just got a few splinters in my head that's all," Kate replied. She leaned in to kiss Sawyer which made him grab the tree for support.**

**Five minutes later Jack came walking through the jungle and saw Kate kissing Sawyer. "Kate what are you doing?" Jack asked.**

"**Jack, he made me come, he-he said he'll kill you if I didn't go,please believe me,"Kate said walking over to Jack rubbing her head.**

"**What's wrong with your head?"Jack asked.**

"**Splinters, Sawyer pushed me at the tree and there was open bark, never mind about that, woe,"Kate said grabbing Jack's arm and putting her hand to her forehead. "Went dizzy for a moment, oh no," Kate put her hand over her mouth and walked over to a nearby tree and was sick. "Not again, I'm pregnant Jack,"Kate said.**

"**Who's the dad, Kate?"Sawyer asked.**

"**Jack is,because I slept with him yesterday,and I checked, don't ask me how some korean thing,"Kate said.**

**Jack was amazed, he was going to be a daddy again. "Sawyer she's with me, deal with it. Don't send her anymore threatening notes or you'll be the one getting the threat,got it I'm sure you don't want to hurt a baby, no-ones that evil,"Jack said walking over to Kate and putting his arm around her. "Fine,"Sawyer said and walked off. "Thanks Jack, here we go again,"Kate said putting her arm out to steady herself. "Let's get you to the hatch, to fix your head, remember you've got to take it easy now,"Jack said smiling and they both walked off arm in arm.**

**When they got to the hatch, they both sat down on the bed, so Jack could fix Kate's head. "I'm Sorry Jack, I thought he was going to hurt you, do you forgive me?"Kate asked closing her eyes not wanting to know the answer.**

"**Yeh, I believe you. Now we're even,now hold still,"Jack said as he pulled the first splinter out which made Kate grab his leg. Five minutes later Jack had finished working on Kate's head. "Thanks now how about we go to the beach and 'sink',"Kate said.**

"**Sure,"Jack said.**

**Fifteen minutes later Jack and Kate were on the beach 'sinking'. Kate was standing in front of Jack and rested her arms on Jack's arms which was around her waist. "Kate marry me?" Jack asked. Kate looked up and looked at Jack to see if he was serious. "Of course I will, but lets get married when we leave this island, but we can still be engaged,"Kate said kissing Jack on the lips. "Sure, anything you want, I think we can wait that long after all we've been through,"Jack said looking ahead at the ocean. Sawyer came walking down the beach at this point. "Oh you just had to rub it in didn't you doc," Sawyer said as he ran into Jack knocking him and kate over, but Jack was lying on Kate's back. Sawyer grabbed Jack and pulled him off Kate and started attacking him. "SAWYER STOP!"Kate yelled grabbing Sawyer's arm and trying to pull him off Jack. Sawyer stopped for a second. "Get off me,"Sawyer said angrily flinging Kate into the sea. Sawyer got back to punching Jack who of course was trying to punch him back but couldn't.**

**Jin and Charlie came running down the beach and grabbed Sawyer off Jack. Charlie helped Kate up. "Are you alright?"Charlie asked.**

"**How could you Sawyer, just leave him alone, I love him,"Kate sobbed pushing Sawyer and running off into her tent. Jack came in minutes later. "Kate are you alright?" Jack asked. "No, I can't take it anymore, I can't take him hurting you. I'm going to get the transeiver, I just want to go home," Kate sobbed. "I'll come with, we'll bring two other people as well Hurley and Micheal, it's alright. We will get off this island. I love you too. I'm glad it was me and not you. When we get off this island do you want to move in with me and as soon as we get to the airport I'll pay your bail money?"Jack asked. "Yeah I will and thanks,"Kate said running into Jack's arms. " I just thought you can't come your pregnant me, Hurley, Jin and Locke will go. You stay with Mr. Eko he'll protect you,"Jack explained. "Fine",Kate said. "Hi, Eko," as Mr. Eko walked in.**

"**I'll look after I promise, you go Jack,"Mr.Eko said shaking hands with Jack.**

"**I'll only be a couple of hours,"Jack said as he walked out of tent and into the jungle with Hurley,Jin and Locke.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**They had been walking in silence for over and hour when Micheal broke the silence,"So how are you and Kate getting on?" asked Micheal. "We're ok, we're here now," said Jack pointing at a little hut where they kept the transeiver and other stuff to do with the plane.**

**Half an hour later they were back in Kates tent and Sayid was trying to get the transeiver working while Kate and Jack were busy kissing."When you to have stopped kissing each other I would like to tell you that theres five bars on the transeiver," said Sayid. "What will you be able to send the message?" asked Kate finally letting go of Jack but they still had their arms around each others backs. "Yeah, Hello is anyone there?" asked Said speaking into the transeiver. "Hello whos this?" asked the voice in the transeiver. "We're survivors of flight 815 please rescue us?" asked Sayid. "Ok tell me where you are?" asked the voice. Half an hour later everyone knew that a rescue boat was coming and they were all packing all of their remaining possessions.**

"**IT'S HERE THE RESCUE BOAT IS HERE!" shouted Charlie. Everyone climbed onto the boat and was saying goodbye to the island. Kate and Jack was hugging when two men walked up to them. "Kate Austin I am arresting you for the murder of your step-dad," said the police officer. "Wait shes innocent she did it in defence and shes pregnant," said Jack and he explained Kates story to the police officer. "Ok I believe you but you have got to live in Los Angeles you are not allowed to live in another country without asking the police first and congratulations about the baby and welcome home," said the police officer. "Thanks and thank you Jack and you know what this means we can get married," said Kate. "Yeah," replied Jack. "When we get off this boat I'm going to get changed and then i'll get a new debit card and then I'm buying new clothes," said Kate. "I'll come with you I need to buy new clothes aswell," said Jack and then he leaned towards Kate and they kissed but soon broke apart by Charlie clapping. "Whats wrong Charlie?" asked Jack with his arm around Kate. "Your getting married," replied Charlie. " As of thirty seconds ago Charlie asked me to move in with him, you can stay at our house the night before you decide to have your wedding," said Claire. "Thanks Claire," said Kate and she turned to Jack and she hugged him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"**Welcome home,"Jack said grinning at the thought of it being Kate's home as well.**

"**Very nice, thanks Jack,"Kate said before dropping her shopping and kissing Jack and pushing him towards the sofa which made him fall over it with Kate on top. Once they got on the sofa they started kissing again. "I''ll go and get changed and we can watch 'Red Eye'," Kate said.**

"**I'll go and heat the popcorn,"Jack said kissing Kate and smiling as she ran off into the bedroom. Ten minutes later Jack was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, he was waiting for Kate.**

**Two minutes later Kate came walking in wearing a nightshirt with a bear on the front. She sat next to Jack and cuddled into him.**

**When the film finished Kate was already asleep lying on Jack's chest. Jack carefully slid out of his seat and he picked up Kate and walked over to the bedroom, where he placed her down on their bed and put the quilt over her. Five minutes later Jack was lying next to Kate. Kate turned around and snuggled into Jack and placed her hand on Jack's stomach. Jack carefully slid his arm under Kate's neck and put his arm around Kate.**

**When Jack woke up he turned to look at Kate who was still asleep and facing him. He loved watching her sleep, she looked so pretty. He decided today he was going to get Kate an engagement ring, and buy her a dress for her to wear for the Oceanic 815 welcome home party. After a while Kate woke up to an empty bed. She looked around wandering where Jack was. Kate walked into the kitchen to find Jack cooking still in his pyjama bottoms. Kate walked over to Jack and slid her arms around his waist. "Morning, have a good sleep?"Jack asked.**

"**Uh huh, you?"Kate replied. Jack nodded. **

"**I'll go and set the table,"Kate said standing up on her tip toes to kiss Jack on the cheek. Kate walked off and got the matt's,knives and forks and set them on the table outside on the balcony.**

**Half way through breakfast the doorbell rang. "I'll get it,"Kate said standing up and walking back into the house. When Kate opened the door she got a shock from seeing Sawyer standing there. "Sawyer what are you doing here?"Kate asked grabbing Jack's attention who was still outside and look up from the paper.**

"**You look so beautiful in your night shirt,"Sawyer said putting his hand on Kate's waist.**

"**GET OFF ME!"Kate yelled pushing Sawyer away from her. "What are you doing here?"**

"**For you,"Sawyer said.**

"**You can't have me I told you many times before that I'm with Jack and I love him not you, you've got leave me alone. I'm getting married to Jack, I'm living with Jack and we're going to be a family. Me,Jack and this baby not you and I'll appreciate it if you didn't come to see me again because I'll never go with you anywhere,just leave me alone,"Kate said slamming the door in Sawyer's face. Next the phone rang. Which Kate picked up. "Hiya, Kate now that wasn't nice was it, are you going to open the door or am I going to stay here all day?"Sawyer said over the phone. "LEAVE ME ALONE,"Kate yelled slamming down the phone. She sat on the couch and burst into tears.**

**Jack came in seconds later. When Jack opened the door, Sawyer was shocked to see Jack not kate. "Leave Kate alone, don't call or visit her again. The last time you will ever see Kate is at the party tonight unless you want my fist connected with your face. Bye Sawyer,"Jack said closing the door and sitting down next to Kate. He put his arm around Kate which made Kate rest her head on Jack's shoulder. "It's alright, he won't be bothering us again,I told you I'll protect you and I will,"Jack said kissing Kate.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**It was 3'o clock in the afternoon and Kate and Jack had spent all day chatting about their lives that they had on and before the island. "Ok i'm going to get ready," said Kate. "But the party is in four hours, why are you getting ready so soon?" asked Jack. "Lets just say it's a girl thing," replied Kate. Jack smiled and watched Kate jump up from the couch and ran up the stairs.**

**Three and half hours later Jack was waiting for Kate to come downstairs he can't wait to see what she looks like in the dress he bought her. "Wow you look beautiful," said Jack as he saw Kate walking down the stairs. Kate was wearing a long purple low cut dress, with purple shoes,make up,ear-rings and a necklace which Jack bought her. "Thank you Jack you look nice in your suit," replied Kate looking at Jack who was wearing a black suit. "Thank you, are you ready to go now?" asked Jack. "Yeah hang on let me just grab my bag," replied Kate and she ran into the kitchen which made Jack laugh because she couldn't hardly run, and came back out two minutes later holding her purple bag. **

**Half an hour later Jack and Kate walked into the club where the party was held, it was a private party so only the survivors could go there. They walked in with their arms around each other. "I'm going to talk to Sun and Claire i'll see you later," said Kate giving Jack a quick kiss and walked over to Sun and Claire. "Hi Sun and Claire," said Kate. "Hi Kate how are you and Jack getting on?" asked Claire. "We're fine we watched Red Eye last night so we were cutched up on the couch and he bought me this dress and necklace for tonight," explained Kate. "Lucky you, um Kate somebodys waiting for you on the dance floor," said Sun. Kate turned round and saw Jack standing in the middle of the dance floor looking at her. Kate got up and walked over to him, "Whats wrong Jack?" asked Kate. "Nothing do you want to dance?" asked Jack. Kate nodded and they started dancing to a slow song, after the song ended someone tapped Kate on the shoulder,when she looked behind she saw Sawyer standing there. "Hi Kate do you want to dance?" asked Sawyer. "No I don't I told you to leave me alone can't you just accept that i'm with Jack not you and i'm having his baby, and i'll never leave him,and you can't take him away from me, if you do anything to him you won't get me got it, Jacks got me he'll always will," answered Kate, and she put her arm around Jack. "Kate can I ask you something?" asked Jack. "Yeah sure," answered Kate. Just then Jack dropped to his knee and got a little box out and opened it "Kate I love you, will you marry me?" asked Jack. "Of course I will," replied Kate and Jack put the engagement ring on her finger and they kissed and hugged. "You just had to do that in front of me Jack didn't you just to make me jealous," said Sawyer. "I was going to do propose to her anyway and it had nothing to do with you, I did it because I love Kate and as Kate said I've got her and you'll never will," said Jack and he grabbed Kates hand and walked over to there table where Sun,Jin,Charlie and Claire was sitting. "Congratulations," said Sun,Jin,Charlie and Claire.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Three hours later the party was still going and everyone was having a great time.**

"**I'll be right back, just got to go to the toilet,"Jack said kissing Kate and walking off to the toilets. Sawyer noticing this and walked over to Kate. "Kate,can I talk to you for a second, in the lobby. I promise I'll leave you alone after this?"asked Sawyer. "Fine but only five minutes,"Kate said putting down her orange juice and walking off into the lobby.**

"**What do you want? I've told you I'm with Jack,"Kate asked crossing her arms.**

"**Kate come on, leave Jack come with me. What has he got that I havn't? I can offer you fun, safeness, massive house and lots of kids,"Sawyer replied.**

"**Jack can give me all of that and more, maybe I don't want them things,"Kate said.**

"**Come on Kate you don't love Jack you love me it's about time you realised that, come on,"Sawyer said grabbing Kate's arm.**

"**I LOVE JACK NOT YOU DON'T TELL ME HOW I FEEL, LET ME GO!"Kate shouted.**

**Five minutes earlier Jack was walking over to Charlie and Claire. "Where's Kate?" Jack asked looking around the room.**

"**She went into the lobby with Sawyer, looks like they're having an argument,"Charlie said. Jack turned around to see Sawyer grabbing Kate's arm.**

**Jack ran into the lobby just in time to find Sawyer pulling Kate up the stairs. "SAWYER LET HER GO NOW!" Jack yelled. Charlie and Michael came out at this point and ran up to Sawyer and pulled him off Kate who fell to the ground. "Go Sawyer just go," Michael said as Sawyer walked off. "Thanks,"Kate said.**

"**Anytime,"Charlie said as he and Michael walked back into the party. **

"**Kate are you alright?"Jack said sitting down next to Kate. Before Kate could say anything she burst into tears. Jack put his arm around her and comforted her.**

"**I think I want to go home now,"Kate said smiling at Jack. "Sure, come on,"Jack said helping Kate up and they both walked out of the club into Jack's SUV.**

**Back at the house Kate chucked her bag on the floor and and sat on the couch. "Kate what did he say to you?"Jack asked sitting down next to Kate.**

"**I don't want to talk about it,"Kate said getting up and walking into the bedroom and taking off her shoes. Jack came in minutes later.**

"**Kate you can't keep running from me, just tell me what he said no secrets,"Jack said. Kate sat down on the bed and started fiddling with her dress. "Fine, he told me that I should leave with him and that I love him not you and it's about time I realised that, I told him that I loved you not him but I don't think he's going to leave me alone. I think I'm going to have to be with him to save you,I won't be able to take it if you leave or if anything happens to you,"Kate sobbed. **

"**Nothing will happen to you, he knows you love me and I love you. How about we ask the police if we can move to Texas and make sure Sawyer dosn't know, he won't hurt you and he never will,"Jack said hugging Kate and Kate nodded.**

**A couple of hours later Kate woke up in Jacks arms and saw that their outfits from the party were all over the floor. It was about a eleven a clock at night and Kate got up and put a thin blanket over her and walked outside from the bedroom onto the balcony. Sawyer was there standing in the corner. "Sawyer what are you doing here,"Kate said backing into the bedroom. She climbed on to the bed and woke up Jack. "Jack, Jack wake up Sawyer's here,he got in somehow,"Kate whispered in Jack's ear in a scared voice. When Jack woke up he put his arm around Kate who still had the blanket over her. **

"**S-s-s-sawyer what are you doing here?"Kate stuttered leaning into Jack who pulled the quilt over both of them. Kate sat up and sat in front of Jack and pulled the quilt over them again.**

"**As I can't have you I'm holding you hostage at gun point,"Sawyer said pulling it out of his jeans pocket. Kate leaned off the bed which made Jack look at her and she reached for Jack's shirt and put it on leaving three of the buttons undone. Sawyer went over to Jack's side. He placed the gun on Kate's shoulder and slid the gun to the shirt and slid it down her shoulder which made Kate jump. Jack knew he couldn't do anything or Kate will get shot but he grabbed Kate's hand and squeezed it telling her it's going to be alright. "Turn around,TURN AROUND!" Sawyer ordered. Kate did what she was told and turned around so she had her back to Sawyer and was facing Jack. Sawyer put the gun down the shirt so it was all the way down her back. He grabbed the shirt and chucked it on the floor. Kate thought it was a good job she was facing Jack. "I don't remember telling you to put it on,"Sawyer hissed. Sawyer got some rope that he had and tied it around Kate and Jack tight. He walked out of the bedroom and locked the front door, five seconds later you could here the shower running, Sawyer had made himself at home and was watching TV. **

"**I'm sorry Jack,I'm sorry that I got you into this mess,"Kate said looking up at Jack," Kate apologised. **

"**It's alright we'll go through this together, now all we need to do is slide over so I can reach over and call the cops,"Jack whispered. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door which Sawyer answered. "Sawyer Ford you're under arrest for kidnapping, you don't have to say anything but it will be taken as evidence if you say so in court," the police officer said as he hand cuffed Sawyer and the other officer went into the bedroom to find Kate and Jack playing I-Spy on the bed. "Ok you two get dressed and come into the lounge so we can ask you a few questions. **

**Five minutes later Jack and Kate were walking into the Lounge hand in hand.**

"**HI, I'm Sargent Browning Can you tell me how all this started,"Sargent informed.**

"**Sure, well after the plane crash I got close to both of them, but I chose Jack over Sawyer," Kate explained. An hour later Kate and Jack had finished explaining everything, the police said they had more than enough and it looked like Sawyer was going to jail, for at least 20 years for a number of crimes. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**When the police left Jack and Kate sat on the couch and hugged each other. "So I was wondering about the baby and the wedding," said Kate. "What about it?" asked Jack. "Do you want to get married after the baby is born or before?" asked Kate. "After then the baby can come to the wedding," replied Jack. "Yeah ok, so when do you want to start planning everything well maybe not my dress?"asked Kate. "We can start tomorrow if you want,we can go to the newsagents and buy some wedding magazines," replied Jack. "Sure," replied Kate. Later that day Kate had fell asleep on Jacks lap, when there was a knock on the door.Jack quietly lifted Kate up and lay her back down. When he opened the door there was a man in his fifties standing there. "Hello who are you?" asked Jack, "I'm Kates father Phil who are you?" asked Phil. "I'm Jack,Kates fiance what do you want?" asked Jack. "I'm here to bring Kate home with me can I see her please?" asked Phil. "You can see her but your not taking her with you, she stays here," answered Jack. Phil walked in and watched Jack carefully wake Kate up. "Whats wrong Jack?(then she saw Phil) What are you doing here?" asked Kate standing up and walked over to Jack and grabbed his hand. "I came to see you and to bring you home with me," replied Phil. "I'm not going anywhere with you,I'm staying here and having Jacks baby if you like it or not, Why do you want me now,you've never wanted me when I was a kid you just left without saying goodbye and never called?" asked Kate. "I love you Kate,i'm sorry for what I did,I've realised I could've lost you in that plane crash and I don't want to lose you again," replied Phil. "You won't lose me you can still come around,I don't have to live with you so you don't lose me,I'm staying here with Jack,I love Jack and we're getting married and now please can you leave?" asked Kate. Phil nodded and walked out of the house and slammed the door. Kate turned to Jack and started crying she hugged Jack close to her not wanting to let him go.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Nine months later Jack and Kate had everything planned for the wedding that was going to happen two months after the baby was born. Kate had decided to buy a wedding dress and she had set herself a target to lose the baby weight in two months to fit into her dress. She had chosen a strap-less dress with a vail which is attached to a tiara. Jack would be wearing a white tuxedo. Charlie was the best man and Sun, Claire and Shannon were going to be the bridesmaids.**

**Jack was sitting watching the football match when Kate walked in with her hand over her stomach. "Jack, the baby is coming, we need to get to the hospital. "OMG, come on, I'll grab your bag,Jack said grabbing Kate's bag and then holding Kate's hand while they walked to Jack's car. **

**Six hours later Kate had her baby, they got surprise they wern't expecting they had twins a boy and a girl. They named their babies Evie and Matt. "Hi Jack, thanks for staying with me, the doctors say I'll be able to come home tomorrow,"Kate said looking excited.**

"**Great I've got the house ready and I've changed my office that's next to our bedroom into a nursery for Evie and Matt to sleep in. I've even redecorated it and I spent a fortune on cuddly toys. I even bought you a huge teddy bear holding a heart,"Jack explained looking pleased with himself.**

"**Sawyer hasn't come round to our house has he?" Kate asked.**

"**No, remember he's in prison,"Jack replied.**

"**Oh yeah, forgot sorry because I swear I saw him come in here about an hour ago,"Kate said.**

"**Are you sure?"Jack asked.**

"**Yeah, he left me this letter,"Kate said leaning over, reaching for the letter and handing it to Jack. The letter said: **Dear Kate, I'm sorry what I did, I was just annoyed that Jack had you and not me, one day you will leave Jack and come to me. I'll be waiting for you.

**The next day Kate and Jack had just put Matt and Evie in their cots and were having an argument about a letter saying from Sawyer saying thank you for the kiss she gave him the day before.**

"**I DIDN'T KISS HIM, JACK WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Kate yelled.**

"**WHY WOULD HE LIE, YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME BEFORE SO YOU COULD AGAIN, WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU USED TO LOVE SAWYER AND ENJOYED CHEATING ON ME WHO SAYS THAT IT STILL ISN'T TRUE!" Jack yelled back.**

"**OF COURSE IT ISN'T TRUE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, I'M NOT STAYING WHERE I'M NOT WANTED," Kate yelled back and walking into their bedroom and grabbing her suitcase. "Where are you going?" Jack asked more calmly.**

"**None of your business and like you care, you don't trust me so why should I tell you,"Kate said. When she finished packing she grabbed another suitcase and walked into Matt and Evie's room and started packing their stuff.**

"**You're not taking them,"Jack said grabbing Kate's arm.**

"**Let go of me,"Kate said moving away from Jack and walking out of the house and putting the bags into her car. Five minutes later Kate had put Matt and Evie into their car seats and was just about to get into the car. "Kate don't go, we can work through this," Jack said shutting the car door. "No, I havn't even been here for a day and you still don't trust me, what makes you think I would ever want to kiss Sawyer, you really upset me in there,I thought you loved me,"Kate said turning her back on Jack. "Of course I love you,"Jack said turning Kate around.**

"**Well you obviously don't if you think I would cheat on you, just let me go Jack,"Kate said looking up at Jack not wanting to leave but knowing she had to.**

"**I'm sorry, just give me another chance,please I love you,"Jack said.**

"**Fine, but if you ever think that I cheated on you again it's over,"Kate said giving Jack a long kiss and making Matt and Evie look up at them.**


End file.
